Life and Reality
by Fea-Varcion
Summary: AU, Crossover. What if the characters in Final Fantasy 7 didn't die, they were ultra familiar with the members of Kingdom Hearts, and just a few lived together? School time is here for the little kiddies, and the adults take plenty of joy rides. Shounen-Ai, possibly later Yaoi.


**Title: **Life and Reality

**Summary: **AU, Crossover. What if the characters in Final Fantasy 7 didn't die, they were ultra familiar with the members of Kingdom Hearts, and just a few lived together? School time is here for the little kiddies, and the adults take plenty of joy rides. Shounen-Ai, possibly later Yaoi.

**Pairings: **ZackxCloud, RikuxSora, AngealxSephirothxGenesis, RoxasxAxel, TerraxVentus, TerraxAqua, DemyxxZexion, ZackxAerith(More of a Past relationship)

* * *

Chapter 1

Cloud yawned as he laid on a side of the queen sized bed and typed at the laptop on his lap. It was the early morning, and like normal he woke up to an empty half of the bed. Cloud sighed to himself as he closed the laptop and removed the blanket from his small frame. He headed down the stairs and instantly into the kitchen. In the silence, he gathered some ingredients and stood by the counter next to the stove, preparing food in the somewhat dark room.

When the light flickered on, Cloud stopped what he was doing and turned to stare at the culprit. Zack leaned against the wall by the light switch, a goofy grin on his face. "Hey babe." He spoke somewhat quietly.

"Hey Zack." Cloud greeted, turning back to the ingredients and continuing where he left off.

"Makin' breakfast again? Is it even your day?" He asked walking over to the counter and resting his hand on the edge, with his other on his hip. Cloud shook his head quietly. "Whose day is it?"

"I'm almost completely sure that it's Angeal's day to make the food and such, but he's still sleeping. Though I never actually went to check." Cloud shrugged, refusing to look up from the eggs that he began to mix inside the big bowl. "We're going to need more breakfast things soon. I just used about half of the eggs to make one meal."

"Sephiroth was assigned to get the groceries." Zack groaned as he twirled around and ran to the next room over and tackled the couch, grabbing onto it before he managed to fall.

"I know he is." Cloud froze for a moment, "Or... Was, anyway. I think that he's sleeping too, but I don't want to wake them until I'm done."

"Nah, I'll go wake them then." Zack said from the couch, his foot was resting on the top of the couch while an arm was hanging lazily off of the edge.

"Aren't you sleepy?" Cloud was tempted to mumble, but knew that the raven in the next room wouldn't be able to hear him.

"Kind of. I'll go wake them."

"Just not the teens, they still need sleep."

"I know Chocobo!" Zack pouted a bit, sitting up from the couch. He instantly stood and ran up the steps and made his way to Sephiroth's room. He rapidly knocked on the door while bouncing on his heels. "Seeeeeppphhhyyyy!" Zack called after he stopped the knocking.

"What?" Zack smiled that he heard a response.

"Can I come in?" He asked. There was a moment of silence before the door opened in front of him, and he instantly bounced onto Sephiroth and hugged him tightly, "G'morning sleepy head!" He smiled goofily once he let go of the long haired silverette.

"Morning." Sephiroth stated simply. "What are you doing up, anyway?"

"I.. Just got back." Zack mumbled, "Nice of you to want to see me and all." He frowned playfully. His smile instantly came back, "Well anyways, Cloud's cooking breakfast today, and you need to go get more groceries. It's a house of 7 men, even if three of them are teenagers! While the kids are out, go get more stuff, okay?" Zack explained, hoping that the older male would accept his duty completely.

"My house." Sephiroth said pushing the shorter raven out of the room and closing the door in his face.

"Its-" Zack pouted by the door, "It's not your house..." He made a high pitched whining sound as he turned to Angeal's room and began knocking and scratching at his door like a lost puppy. "Angeaaaalllllll." He complained as he slid to the floor, waiting for his mentor to answer. "AAAnnnngeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaallll!" He complained more. More scratching and knocking at the door.

"WHAT?!" Angeal yelled as soon as he opened the door. Zack fell forward due to using the door to keep up his weight. Angeal quickly took a step back and stared at the ground to the raven haired puppy."We would _never_ get a pet, you _are _the puppy."

"I want a pet cat." Zack smiled as he sat up then used the doorway to assist him in standing up. "I think Cloud's allergic to them though."

"That was a lie. Cloud takes care of the cats down by the school."

"Wait, really?!" Zack pouted, this time honestly upset. "I gotta go talk to him about that then!"

"What did you want, Puppy?" Angeal asked wiping his eyes.

"Cloud's making breakfast, I decided to wake you up because you don't like being late to breakfast." Zack stared at Angeal for a moment, "You were supposed to cook anyway, weren't you?!"

Angeal nodded, "Cloud cooks all the time, even if I wanted to I'd have to pry him from the kitchen. It was settled last night when we decided the actual things we'd be in charge of. You have to clean the house, I have landscape, Sephiroth with groceries, and Cloud with cooking." He explained to the raven while petting his head.

"Oh yeah... I guess that's right." Zack shrugged and gave Angeal his famous goofy smile, "Well, breakfast should be done soon. The kids'll wake up as soon as it's done." Zack said backing out of the doorway and retreating down the hall, back down the steps. He spotted the other silverette who sat at the island on one of the stools. He had his book bag set off to the side of the stool and had a reading book sitting in front of his face. "Heya Riku!" Zack greeted.

"Hey Zack." Riku answered quietly. He hadn't looked up from the book, but nevertheless waved in an empty direction. Zack smiled to himself at the teenager's usual actions. He twirled over to Cloud who was placing the last of the food onto the corner of the counter and slid his arms around the blonde's waist. "Can you guys, for once, not fool around while we're getting situated to _eat_?" Riku asked glancing up at the couple.

"We're not." Cloud insured the silverette. He pushed Zack off of him and turned around. "I'm too tired to do anything anyways." Zack pouted and followed behind Cloud as he went to the stairs. "Guys, breakfast is ready!" He yelled. Almost instantly, blonde blurs ran past the couple and appeared into the kitchen.

"Four seconds, record time." Riku said putting away his phone and looking at the brothers. "Morning." He said as he nodded to them.

"Good mornin'!" Ventus smiled as he jumped in wait. "Do we have to serve ourselves?" He asked Cloud who glanced over to him after he finished kissing Zack's cheek. "You guys need to stop kissing on each other if we're going to get food." Ventus added in as he continued to bounce on his toes. Zack laughed and retreated to the living room to lounge on the couch and watch the television. Cloud smiled softly as he walked past the two brothers and picked up two plates for them. He put an even amount of food on both plates before handing them off to the hungry brothers that settled themselves down next to Riku.

"Thank you!" Roxas smiled as he began to eat, "I'm getting so used to how good your cooking is!"

Cloud chuckled, "I'm getting used to cooking for all of you anyways. So I guess that makes sense. Riku, are you going to serve yourself?" Cloud asked the silverette that was currently occupied by his book.

"Yeah, I'll get it in a minute. I have a page left of this chapter."

"That isn't homework, is it?"

"Nope."

Cloud made an amused noise before he himself retreated into the living room to sit next to Zack who had made space for him to sit. They cuddled on the couch watching the television while Roxas, Ventus, and Riku all ate at the island. Once it reached 7am, the three teens instantly got up from their seats and left by 7:03am. Angeal and Sephiroth made their way downstairs and served their own food, with Zack now feeling hungry, he joined the two that ate at the dinner table and ate. Cloud had fallen asleep on the couch and was covered by the hoodie that Zack normally wore inside the house.

"Don't forget to clean the house, Puppy." Angeal looked over to the raven that was now sitting on the ledge of the island. Though Angeal was at the sink washing he and Zack's dishes.

"I'll clean the house at the end of the week." Zack crossed his arms over his chest and groaned. "I really don't want to right now, I'm afraid of what I'll find in your room."

"Not our bedrooms you idiot. You know the only room you're allowed into without permission is your own." Angeal frowned.

"..But Angeaaaalllllll..." Zack whined.

"No Puppy, Angeal's right. Unless we say otherwise, you keep your paws in your own room." Sephiroth said handing Angeal his plate and fork. He glanced over to Zack blankly. "You're a grown man, stop complaining."

"Still younger than you old hags." Zack jumped off of the island and made his way upstairs. Angeal looked over to Sephiroth questionably.

"He does realize that he's only about... Two years younger than me, right?" Angeal asked.

"Uh... It's Zack, I normally don't think that he realizes anything." Sephiroth smirked at his own response. Angeal chuckled and shook his head. "I'm serious, I don't think he realizes anything."

"I guess." Angeal nodded as he finished up the last of the dishes. "I'll put Cloud upstairs, you go get the groceries. It's still early, and I have no idea what to do."

"Why are you putting Cloud upstairs? Shouldn't Zack do that?" Sephiroth questioned.

"_You_ made him run upstairs, god knows what he's doing, or planning for that matter. Just get ready and go." Angeal insisted pointing up the stairs. Sephiroth only stood there and watched as he shook his hands dry and wiped them with a towel. "Go!" He said again. Sephiroth jumped a bit and quickly walked away. Angeal sighed and walked into the next room, he picked up Cloud from the couch, along with the jacket, and carried him upstairs bridal style into he and Zack's room. Yet Angeal hadn't seen Zack at all during that whole travel, and became curious after he placed the Puppy's boyfriend down on their bed. "Zack?" Angeal called out after he covered Cloud with the closest blanket. He instantly reacted to the warmth and curled up with a quiet yawn. "Zack?" Angeal tried again.

"Yessm?" Zack peeked from the hallway into the doorway. "You called?" He wondered, walking into full view.

"Where did you go?"

"Bathroom."

"Oh." With Angeal's suspicions cleared, he walked out of the bedroom and headed back down the steps.

"It's so boring..." Zack frowned as he glanced over to Cloud's sleeping figure. "I guess school really was our life for a while, huh Chocobo?" He wondered, leaning on the door frame.

There was a quiet stir then a muffled sound, "...Yeah..." Cloud groaned out as he turned to his other side and curled up more, this time with the pillow his head was resting on.

"It sucks, but hey. We're full grown adults now, we should be like... Going out on adventures or something!" Zack smiled goofily, "I know! I'll take you out somewhere, even though Angeal and Sephiroth will have to fend for food on their own, we can still go and take a break." Zack insisted, practically running to the side of the bed and placing his hands on Cloud's visible shoulder. "How about it?!"

"... I.. I don't know how I feel about that." Cloud mumbled, opening his eyes just enough to glance at Zack. "I like just being here... It feels lively when the kids are home, and they always bring the others over too.."

"I want to take you out though, Cloud.." Zack pouted.

"Like... A date?" Cloud turned to face the raven. He chuckled a bit and poked at Zack's cheeks as the puffed up.

"Yeah, like a date."

"One day."

"Fine..."

* * *

Riku laughed as he pulled the DS out of Sora's hands. He ran away and around the whole first floor trying his hardest to avoid the shorter brunette that was chasing after him in a feigned attempt to getting his game system back. Roxas, Axel, Kairi, and Xion sat in laughter as they watched the two frolic around.

"R-Riku! I need to beat the last boss!" Sora yelled as he tried to jump and reach the DS, only to fall face front on the floor by Riku's 'epic' dodge.

Everyone at the couch froze and stood, instantly wondering if the brunette was okay, as for Riku, he turned around and set the DS on the island before running back to help the brunette up. "Are you okay?" Riku asked as soon as he got Sora to sit up.

Sora instantly looked up and tackled Riku, a wide grin plastered on his face, "I can't believe you fell for that!" He laughed as he jumped up and ran to where his DS was placed. "I'm fine guys." He said to the four that still stood, somewhat worried.

"You took quite the fall there though." Axel mentioned, "You really sure you're okay?"

"Mhmm!" Sora chuckled and smiled, holding up a peace sign, "I'm perfectly fine. I've taken harder falls than that when going to gym!"

"Oh jeez." Riku frowned, dusting himself off. "Don't you ever do that again. I was actually worried about you, you know."

"I know, and I'm glad that you were." Sora said instantly hugging Riku. "But I'm fine guys, don't worry!" Sora insisted letting go of Riku and jumping back onto the couch where he sat earlier. Riku shrugged and joined him.

Kairi could only smile at the pair as she sat back on the ground with her elbows propped on the coffee table and held her head up in the palms of her hands. "You two are so cute." She mumbled out her thoughts.

"Riku and Sora?" Roxas asked the redhead who nodded in response. "Yet, I think they're never going to make it official."

"I'll make it official, when Ventus decides that he really wants to be with Terra. Then, you make your own relationship official, and you know who I'm talking about Roxas." Riku stated glancing over to Axel who distracted himself with writing in a small notebook.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Roxas frowned slightly.

"A." Riku began to smirk as Roxas gave him a slightly confused look. "X." He continued to spell.

"Stop!" Roxas insisted, "Don't say anything! That'll ruin so much, I swear!"

Riku rolled his eyes though he continued to smirk. Kairi giggled from her seat on the floor, and Xion merely shook her head, albeit you could still see the smile tugging at her lips. Sora had densed out some time ago as he was engulfed in his DS game. Roxas looked over to Axel, who hadn't made a sound since the incident with Sora, and just stared at him. The redhead was just so focused on what he was writing that he didn't even bother to look up. Roxas sighed and grabbed his sketchbook that was placed on the coffee table and propped his feet up on the couch. He began to draw quietly, wondering how to talk with Axel about his feelings for the latter.

Riku shrugged to himself and dug into his bag that was placed next to the couch and pulled out his homework, "Kairi." He called. The redheaded girl looked up at him in confusion, "Wanna do the homework with me?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, I need to get that done." Kairi agreed digging into her bag and pulling out her homework. "Hey Riku, when we get out of high school, what are you going to try and do?" She asked as they situated themselves closer to one another.

"Um.. I'm not sure, really. Originally, I thought of something that involved music, but then I thought about sports. Then technology... I don't know what I want to be after I finish school..." Riku thought for a moment but stopped when he heard Kairi giggle from beside him. "What..?"

"Music can be really good for you. You're good at sports, and you're also really good with technology. I think you should be a musician though." Kairi nodded.

"Then what do you want to be?" Riku asked.

"Only if you become a musician, I'll be a singer, and we can drag Namine and Xion in it too! They'll be background singers, or we can be one of those really big groups that have lots of singers!" Kairi smiled to herself, "If you become a sports person, I'll be a famous actor. It'll be nothing but drama and movies for me." She saw Riku roll his eyes and smile, "Then... If you do something involving technology, I'll be... Hmm... An artist!"

"...But I was going to be the artist.." Roxas mumbled pointing to his sketchbook that was propped up on his lap. Kairi shrugged and grinned. "I think Sora and Ventus should be the sports fanatics though, they both have so much energy." Roxas added in.

"That sounds about right, your brother and Sora get along well enough to be a challenge for each other." Riku nodded.

Xion chuckled, "I actually wanted to be a singer, Kairi. Besides, Namine and Roxas are working to be artists. They're really good at it, even if they both just love drawing each other." She said pointing to Roxas' sketchbook. Everyone figured that it was most likely another picture of Namine and decided to dismiss it, like normal. "I think Axel wanted to be a writer though, right?" She asked the redhead sitting next to her. He didn't even budge.

"Axel's wearing headphones guys." Cloud said as he walked down the steps. He softly smiled at them before heading into the kitchen.

"Wh-what really?!" Kairi jumped up and pulled the notebook out of Axel's hands. Axel frowned and reached for the book, "Take out the headphones!" She yelled at him as he continued to reach for the book.

"Give the book back Kairi!" Axel yelled back, refusing to get up just to get it back. Roxas pulled at the red cord that was plugged into his ear, and once it successfully popped out, Roxas realized why he never noticed it before. It was colored the same coloured the same colour as his hair and skin. It blended in perfectly.

"You idiot! We were talking to you the whole time!" Kairi continued to yell, "Then I told you to take out the damn headphones too! No one noticed that you even had them on, Xion and Roxas couldn't even hear it! You're a freaking stupid brother!" She threw the book back to her older brother and stormed back to her original seat.

"Like I care." Axel mumbled fixing his notebook and going back to writing. He yawned and looked back towards the kitchen and stared at the blonde that somehow pulled out a plate of cookies and was now carrying them away. "Hey Cloud, can _we_ get some of those?" He asked pointing at the cookies.

Cloud froze on the spot and looked at the plate, "You can... Have the plate after we're done?"

"We? Where's Zack?" Axel frowned a bit.

"He's upstairs, playing a game."

"What game would that be?"

"Tomb Raider, if I remember correctly." Cloud placed a finger to his chin. "But he's hungry, so I'm bringing this to him."

"He's going to eat them all?"

"Most likely."

"Can I have some?"

"...No."

"...But... I'm hungry too!"

"Go help yourself Axel." Cloud stated as he quickly retreated back up the stairs. Axel huffed and jumped up from the couch, taking his notebook with him and heading into the kitchen. He placed the notebook onto the island and began to search the kitchen for food.

Roxas sighed, but smiled all in the same. He stood, leaving the sketchbook in the care of Xion who only teased him for drawing Namine. Roxas laughed about it and walked to the room over to talk with Axel, whose focus was only on the refrigerator. "Hey, Axel?" Roxas decided to sit on the stool in front of the island while he talked with the older teen.

"Hmm?"

"Can I... Ask you a few things?" Roxas fiddled with the edge of his school shirt. He saw Axel nod, so he cleared his throat and sat quietly for a moment. "So you wanted to be a writer, right?" Axel nodded again, closing the refrigerator and heading to the cabinets. "Maybe, if we both get really good, we can work together in the future?" Roxas wondered. Axel turned and looked back to him.

"What do you mean?"

"You know... Like, you'd write the story... And I'd do the illustrations, something like that?"

"Oh, sure. That sounds like fun." Axel chuckled and went back to searching for food. "Where the hell does Cloud find the ingredients to make food?!" He yelled at no one in particular.

"So... Um, Ax?" Roxas felt himself awkwardly mumbling.

"Hmm?"

"If... U-uh... Hypothetically speaking.. If someone you knew that was pretty close to you asked you to go out with them, would you?"

"Is it Demyx again? Is he telling you that he wants me to go out with him again?" Axel instantly turned and rested his hands on the island. Roxas shook his head quickly. "Oh... Well, it just depends on the person that asked. Since you're asking that they have to be pretty close, it would most likely be a yes. Why?"

"I was just.. Curious is all." Roxas nervously smiled.

The whole group of kids froze when the front door opened and closed, revealing the silver haired SOLDIER holding a few big bags of groceries. He nodded to the four in the living room, then the two in the dining room.

"Hey there Sephiroth." Axel greeted with a wave, "I thought you left to get that stuff from the morning time?"

"I did, I was just called in for a mission, so I'll be out for a few days." Sephiroth explained placing the bags onto the island, avoiding other things that were randomly placed there. "I have to pack a few things immediately, so inform the others of where I'll be, okay?" He said, though the words were headed more towards Roxas. The two nodded to the older male and watched him disappear up the steps.

"Food..." Axel stared at the bags, but stopped when he instantly thought of something else. "Where in the hell did Cloud keep those cookies?! They came out of nowhere, are they like.. Hidden or something?" Axel asked himself turning back around and looking through the cabinets again. Roxas giggled and dug through the bags before he found a familiar box.

"The cookies are actually only for Zack and Cloud, they don't share them. Regardless, Ventus and I tend to take a few." Roxas grinned.

"I knew it!" Zack laughed as he slid down the banister. "You speak loud enough for the world to hear you!" He grinned as he stood in the intersection of the living room and kitchen. "I always knew you did though, you two are just so... Slimy."

"Am not!" Roxas feigned a hurt face, "It's only because we're normally hungry, and don't want to cook! So we take something that won't spoil our appetites!" Zack walked over and patted the blonde's hair.

"It's alright, I don't mind really. You guys are hungry though, right?" Zack asked looking between those two and the four that instantly looked up at the sound of food being offered. "How about, we go out to eat, then I'll drop you guys off at home?" He grinned when the kids all nodded quickly. "Alright then, gather your stuff and meet me out by the van."

"What about Cloud? Is he coming?" Riku wondered.

"Naw, Cloud fell asleep upstairs."

"That fast?"

"Yeah, he's been pretty tired lately, I think he's getting sick."

"Maybe you're making him sick." Sora grinned. Zack shook his head and chuckled.

"Get situated kiddies, when I come back down here, you all better be waiting out by the van." Zack stated as he ran back up the stairs. The teenagers instantly went to pack up their things and headed right into the garage and stood by the traveling van.

"Dude, that's Zack's motorcycle, right?" Sora asked, reaching out to touch it. Riku and Roxas smacked his hand away and pulled him back. "That- that hurt!"

"Zack doesn't even let us touch his motorcycle." Riku explained as he backed Sora away from the motorcycle. "He takes so much care of that thing, that I swear it's up to par with how much he's in love with Cloud. That motorcycle is so important to the dude it's crazy."

Sora made an amused 'Ohh' sound before clinging his arms around Riku's waist and standing like that in wait of Zack's appearance.

Once Zack appeared, the six hopped into the van, Roxas had called shotgun so that Riku _had _to sit with Sora. Zack took them to the nearest restaurant and allowed them to get whatever their hearts desired. When the kids finished their meals and looked a tad bit plump from all the food they ate, Zack dropped off Kairi and Axel, then Sora. He headed over to Terra's house to pick up Ventus and headed back home, now with half the kids he started with. On the way home, Roxas clung onto his older brother, while Riku decided to take the front seat so that the brothers could 'reconnect' with one another.

* * *

Sephiroth stared at the group of kids inside his living room. It's been a week now, since he left for his mission, and came back to the doubled amount of kids lingering around and frolicing with each other. He then stared at the supposed adult that was just as childish as each and every one of the brats that giggled and laughed and even dared to play in the living room. Sephiroth could only feel the hatred in his frown, growing. "Zack..."

Zack instantly looked up and smiled at the older SOLDIER that just made it home. "Welcome back Seph!" He greeted.

"Welcome back!" The group mixed with teens and young adults greeted.

Sephiroth glared at the puppy-like raven. "Why are all of these people in _my_ house?"

"Oh come on Seph, it's not a lot of people. It's just me, Cloud, Riku, Roxas, Ventus, Axel, Kairi, Namine, Xion, Aerith, Tifa, Aqua, Demyx, and Sora." Zack pointed to each person as he said their names. Terra coughed from the background, trying to get some recognition from his half-brother. He felt completely disrespected when Zack went on and ignored him. "Besides, think of this as a welcome home party!" He added.

"No. You guys, leave." Sephiroth stated pointing at the door.

"Don't be such a killjoy, Seph." Angeal said as he walked down the steps, a hand resting on the banister. Sephiroth scoffed, though his anger was completely visible. "Genesis said that he'd come over later, he wanted to greet you personally. You should go get some rest." Angeal insisted, secretly helping out the group trying to stay quiet in the living room.

"They need to leave." Sephiroth insisted as well.

"They will, you just really need some rest, Seph."

"Fine. When I wake up, you all that don't belong in my house, have to leave." The group all nodded with goofy smiles. Sephiroth frowned and walked past Angeal to get upstairs. Angeal turned to the group with a thumbs up then followed the silver haired male upstairs.

"Zack, you're forgetting someone, you know." Aqua said pointing to Terra. Zack gave a questionable look then shrugged, resting his head on Cloud's lap. "Zack!"

"What?" Zack whined.

"Your brother?" Aqua frowned.

"What about him?"

"You said every name in the book, and completely skipped over Terra. That's what Aqua's saying." Cloud explained. Zack let out a high pitched noise and shrugged. He covered his face with an arm that managed to lazily plop itself onto his face. Terra frowned and shook his head.

Ventus chuckled, "I just don't think Zack likes you at all, Terra." He stated, earning an agreeing nod from Roxas, Aerith, Demyx, and Tifa.

"I don't see why, we're fucking related." Terra puffed his cheeks as he sat in thought.

"Not all the way." Zack stated with a playful voice.

"Let's not elaborate on that again." Axel interrupted, "I think we need to find a different topic."

"I second that." Cloud agreed.

"As do we." Roxas and Ventus agreed.

"Mhmm, mhmm." Kairi, Demyx and Xion nodded.

"Okay, then what about?" Aerith asked.

"How about... Things that we're going to do in the future!" Kairi offered.

"You're still on that Kairi?" Riku asked.

"I am, I really want to know what everyone wants to be." She pouted, "Besides, I want to be able to help everyone get to where they need to go."

"You still have to help yourself." Tifa added and Aerith nodded in agreement to this statement.

"I want to be a sports star." Sora offered after a moment of thought.

"Same, I've been so focused on sports since I was a kid!" Ventus smiled, "It's all worth it though, one of my best friends will either be competing against me, or with me." Demyx giggled quietly.

"I really want to be a musician though." Demyx smiled, "Then, I'll be able to swoon Zexy to fall in love with me!"

"I think you already swoon over some other teachers that we have anyways." Axel laughed. Demyx pouted and shook his head. "You do though, I don't think you see the ways those teachers look at you."

"You look at me funny too, I'm gonna be weary around you too now." Demyx frowned.

"I'll be a musician with you Dem." Riku interrupted. "How does that sound?" Demyx instantly tackled Riku and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you Riku! Now I won't be alone in some weirdo group of people!"

"It's not like this isn't already a weirdo group of people."

"I think Roxas and I settled on being artists." Namine added in.

"Yeah, that sounds right. We'll most likely be working together in the future, and if we do, we can do collaborations with Axel when he writes his novels and such." Roxas looked over to Axel hopefully. Axel grinned and nodded in agreement, completely satisfied with that plan.

"Xion, Kairi, what do you two want to be then?" Cloud asked.

"Well, I told Riku, if he becomes a musician, then I'm going to be a singer. So, now that it's finalized, I'm going to work really hard on my singing voice!" Kairi smiled as she answered.

"I've always wanted to be a singer anyways, since I was a kid. So Kairi and I could be partners?" Xion wondered.

"Of course we can!" Kairi hugged the raven next to her. Xion awkwardly chuckled, but couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"I'm guessing you adults don't have anything to do, do you?" Riku wondered.

"Actually.." Aerith mumbled, "I take care of the church, and I'm still selling flowers, so I'm sure I'll be doing that for a good amount of years to come." She smiled.

Tifa nodded, "I'm working at the 7th Heaven Bar with a few others. It's helping me get by, so I'll be working there for a long time too."

"And I'm studying under Mr. Eraqus for the moment." Aqua added in.

"I am too Aqua." Terra added.

"Well yeah, we both are." Aqua smiled to the brunette, "I think though... I kind of want to be a lawyer or a doctor." She thought out loud.

"Whichever one you're not, I'll be in your place." Terra grinned. Aqua grinned back and playfully punched his shoulder.

"Then.. What about you Cloud?" Demyx asked.

"I... I guess I'll try _again_ to become a SOLDIER too, but.. I actually like my lifestyle like this." Cloud answered, looking down at Zack with a small smile. "It's comforting, but at the same time worrying. When Zack leaves to go on missions and such." Cloud felt a blush creep up on him.

Zack quietly grinned, though his arm was still covering his eyes, "I'm gonna stay in SOLDIER as long as I can, as long as it isn't a suicide mission, I'm fine."

_This is how the group of teenagers and adults continue their daily lives. Weaved together and generally bound into one house, the adults may have more freedom, but they lead the teenagers to think of how they are going to spend the rest of their lives. It can be well thought out, or just pretty inaccurate, but that's all decided on how each person plans to live their life and make their dreams a reality. _


End file.
